Gitana
by Maeve007
Summary: Gypsies are thieves, swindlers, and never to be trusted. Poor Antonio doesn't stand a chance against the lovely "Lovina". Not that Alfred or Matthew are ever going to tell him otherwise. Based on a hetalia AMV by A. Person by the same name. Includes Gerita, Aushun, and maybe Usuk /Prucan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gypsies are thieves, swindlers, and never to be trusted. Poor Antonio doesn't stand a chance against the lovely "Lovina". Not that Alfred or Matthew are ever going to tell him otherwise. Based on a hetalia AMV by A. Person by the same name. Gerita, Aushun, and maybe Usuk.**

* * *

It was a normal day... or so he told himself.

Donned in a fedora to hide his hair, he walked along the streets of Venice in normal Italian wear, yet not as conspicuous as his work clothes.

He followed the man under the cloak. To him, this was not what he wanted to be doing on his day off, nor any of their business. _But surely it was worth it,_ his brother had said. _Three of the same fortunes in one day, extraordinary!_

 _Follow them. Such a rare occurrence will lead to an entertaining story!_ He had never had any reason to doubt his brother before. He had a hell of an instinct. The man chuckled silently. His brother had always liked story, ever since that british boy from the orphanage...

He shook the thoughts from head. In his daze, he had almost past the merchant.

He seemed to have stopped at a dancer. Her wavy, brown hair tumbled down her neck. Adorn in a crimson red dress, she looked like she was on fire, dancing gracefully up there.

Matthew watched as the woman eyes set on the merchant. He saw the familiar look in those eyes. His job required him being associated with them a few times.

Gypsies.

The Reversed Magician card, manipulation.

Matthew smiled. Perhaps this might entertaining after all.

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

He was bored.

As a merchant, he was stuck in the same routine and it was killing him. Travel around the Mediterranean was not enough. He was desperate to from more, to see more, to experience more. Surely there was something he could do to be finally content with life.

Then he came across the tent. A fortune teller. If he had something fulfilling ahead of him, they would tell him.

He entered. The tent was bigger than he thought, kind of maze-like.

When he arrived, to his suprise, the fortune teller was not an old woman cloaked in several intricate robes like he had imagined.

Instead, it was a he wore a red bowtie, a white dress shirt with a black vest on top. He had a peculiar blond curl that looped before drooping downward. His eyes seemed to watch him more like a new experiment than a new client.

He stuck out his hand. The merchant cautiously shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, eh? What's your name?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carreido. Your's?"

"Matthew Williams. Shall we get started?"

 **(I had wanted to cut off here but its too short for me.)**

Antonio nodded. Matthew smiled innocently, yet Antonio couldn't bring himself to let his guard down. "Excellent. Now, tell me more about yourself."

"I'm a merchant. I'm from Spain and I'm 25 years old."

Matthew fanned out a deck of cards in front of them. The faces were down so Antonio couldn't see them. "Pick three."

The fortune teller looked at the three cards he was handed. He crossed his arms and tilted his head in curiousity. "What do hope to find here?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't really know. Adventure,

I guess." Matthew showed him the three cards.

"Love, Manipulation, and Destiny. Quite an interesting combination there, Mr. Carreido."

"What does it mean?"

"A love triangle? No... Perhaps someone you care about might not be who they seem... "

 _Francis_ had _been acting strange... No, this is just making me paranoid. I should leave._ Antonio eyed Matthew, who was now cuddling a small white dog. _Wouldn't wanna be rude though..._

Antonio smiled warmly. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon! Nice meeting you!" He got up and left the money on the table. "No problem. Kumajiro will show you the way out." The dog hopped out of his lap and yapped, as if telling him to follow. Antonio waved goodbye and then he was gone.

Matthew waved back while counting the dollar bills and when he was gone he muttered "Oh you're in for adventure alright..."

* * *

 **A/N: And done. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, since this one's so short. ^^' Anyway, I saw a Hetalia AMV by A. Person (their videos are awesome, if you guys like vocaloid and hetalia crossovers, you should check out their channel) and it was so amazing and the stort was so intricate, I had to do this. Spamano will probably be the main pairing but not by much. I definitely will write several chapters for the other pairs mentioned. Review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh god. A month. I made you guys wait a month. T_T I'm so sorry. I have no excuse. I'll try to update more (keyword: try). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

She was beautiful. She was a light it in the normal, ordinary streets of Venice. And here he was, attracted to her like a moth to a flame. Her dress was a scarlet tomato red.

Their eyes locked, her hazel eyes reminding her of the warm churros from his homeland. She smiled. He only saw pure romance, but in truth, it was the smile of the devil.

Suddenly, she held a baby in her arms. She threw the child into his arm, reflexes took over and he caught it, momentarily caught off guard.

But a moment was all it took for another gypsy to sneak up from behind him and swipe the (rather large) bag of his weekly earnings from his waist. Somewhere nearby, police whistle pierced through the crowds murmur.

The gypsies gave chase and the officers hounded them down the streets.

Two peculiar curls bounced and she ran down the cobblestones and the other cloaked figure behind her.

"Stop!" One of the officers cried in a familiar German accent. Antonio looked up to see a familiar head of blonde hair chasing the two theives.

He should've been angry that he had been, sad that he had been betrayed, but all he felt was lightheaded joy.

For before she had run off, she had shot him a look. A look he perceived as mournful, sad.

And so Antonio justified her actions in his head with that look. Telling himself that she was sad that she had to rob him. That she didn't want to betray but she had to as a gypsy. That she cared for him. That he was an exception.

Why did he feel this way? Why was he so joyful right after he got robbed? It didn't matter. He vowed to see her again.

What Antonio didn't know was that he was a drop of blood is a sea of sharks, and he just started the game. Well, it was game to Matthew.

The two gypsy ran, their breathing heavy. No longer, were they on the crowded streets, but on the outskirts of the city.

"Haha! We did it fratello! Let's see how much is in the bag." the cloaked figure's hood fell revealing a head of brown hair and eyes closed in joy.

"She" put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, idiota!" "She" looked behind them.

"Did we lose them?"

"Ve~! Of course we did, Lovi! We're faster than them! We're always faster than them!"

"Lovi" bristled. "Don't call me that, Feli! My name is Lovino!"

"Feli" pouted. "You don't seem to have a hard time calling me Feli. Anyway, lets go, fratello!"

He dragged Lovino up the hill. On top, there were two caravans. One for Sadiq, and his sons Heracles and Muhammed and the other for the two of them, Vlad (he frowned at his name) and Sadiq's daughter Erzsabet Hedevary.

"Boys!" A voice boomed. A shadow loomed over them. The two yelped and jumped in surprise. The figure leaned over to reveal a white mask covering his eyes. The figure smiled.

"So what have you brought back for me, eh?" He, Sadiq, ruffled their hair playful, making Lovino's wig fall off. He didn't seem to recognize their terror.

Feliciano smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. "Look what we got, Uncle!" He tossed Sadiq the bag they had stolen from the merchant earlier and Sadiq was caught off guard by its heaviness.

"You did good boys," Sadiq chuckled, slapping them both on the back. "Perhaps I should let you into town more often."

The brothers brightened. They rarely were able to go to town for something other than stealing.

Once upon a time, Feliciano and Lovino had been travelling Italy with their grandpa. When he died, they were handed over to the one relative that would take them, their Uncle Sadiq, who terrifies Lovino.

"Erzsabet! Could you count this?" Sadiq tossed the bag to the brunette, who was taking care of the horses.

She frowns, "Why must I do it?"

"Oh c'mon, be a good girl."

"That's certainly not why you married mother."

Sadiq narrowed his eyes. "We do not speak of that."

They had a glaring contest, a contest that Sadiq won.

She snatched the bag and stomped to the caravan. Sadiq sighed. "Honestly, that girl, ever since Gemma died..." He shook his head and turned to the two boys.

"Why don't you two go to the campfire. You missed dinner."

They nodded eagerly, ("I hope it's pasta!" Feliciano said) and ran to it.

To Lovino's displeasure, there was nothing tomato related in the meal. He used to always have one for dinner.

Sadiq noticed his disappointment. "Sorry, kid. Fresh produce is hard to find these days. Its expensive to buy too."

Lovino frowned, but he didn't complained as Hercules (who was holding his cat much to close to the dish for Lovino's liking) gave him his meal.

* * *

Back in the caravan, Erzabet counted the money on her bed. She became more and more surprised as she counted on.

"231...232...233-"

"Whoa Erzabet! Is all that yours?" Erzabet scowled. Vlad had entered the caravan. She utterly detested Vlad living in same caravan as her but as the Vargas brothers' grandfather's caravan was much bigger than Sadiq's (their grandfather had quite rich for a gypsy) more people could fit in this caravan.

She grit her teeth. "No it's the twins'."

Vlad's laugh sounded more like a cackle. "Of course, why would a woman be able to get that much money."

She scoffed. "I got more than you last week."

"A fluke."

"And the week before that too." She smuggly added.

"A lucky streak." He retorted.

She huffed, "Whatever." and went back to counting.

 _How I wish to escape this hell._..

Sweet dream were had that night. A certain tomato loving gypsy dreamed of that merchsnt he saw on the street that day (I don't know why, dammit!).

* * *

 **A/N: So... I had reached a wall when I wanted to write this. Trying to make them act canon was kinda hard for me. (What would Romano do in this situation? What would Turkey do?) I went to Canada for a week and guess that's the break I needed. Thanks Matthew! If you can't tell:**

 **Sadiq: Turkey**

 **Erzabet: Hungary**

 **Hercules: Greece**

 **Muhammed: Egypt/Cyprus (idk)**


End file.
